


Decorations

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, M/M, POV Will Graham, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There seemed to be hundreds of twinkling lights, miles of tinsel, and gleaming bells on every surface. It was a winter wonderland to outdo any Will had ever seen before.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpai/gifts).



> A holiday card drabble from 2017 for deadpai.

Will stared in something like awe at the decorations in Hannibal’s house. There seemed to be hundreds of twinkling lights, miles of tinsel, and gleaming bells on every surface. It was a winter wonderland to outdo any Will had ever seen before.

“A little ostentatious, isn’t it?” he asked, a wry grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Hannibal inclined his head, just a little. “Perhaps so,” he allowed. “But the guests who attend my Christmas parties enjoy the effort, and who am I to disappoint them?”

“Who indeed,” Will said, but he really was smiling now. If he was being honest, the overindulgent decorations were very much what he’d expected of Hannibal. It was just… surprising to actually see everything in its full glory.

A hand on Will’s lower back interrupted him from his thoughts and he turned to Hannibal, blinking a little to clear the glimmering lights from his eyes. Hannibal was looking at him almost softly and he had to blink again, averting his gaze. Sometimes the way Hannibal looked at him, like he was the most intriguing being on the planet, was just too much.

“I believe it’s time for dinner, if you’re done admiring the decor.”

Will snorted a little, but went along easily enough. The smells coming from the kitchen were delicious and he felt his mouth watering as they approached. The hand on his back never wavered.


End file.
